Chibi vs Naruto or Hamster vs RamenObsessor
by K94evur
Summary: My hamster who ish named Chibi picks a fight with naruto Completely stupid and a waste of time, but my friend seem to think itz funny so if u want, read it. i DARE you o.O.


**Chibi vs. Naruto:**

**A Battle to end ALL Battles**

**A/N:** Chibi is a hamster, and Naruto is a character from a really cool anime/manga series.

I do not own Naruto as Masashi Kishimoto owns him. However, I do own Chibi, as he is my hamster.

"See ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted to his friend and fellow team-ate, Haruno Sakura. They had just gotten back from yet another trip to Naruto's favorite ramen place, the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Now Naruto walked peacefully home under the full moon.

To many this scene would seem peaceful, but that is not the case. Things were about to get ugly.

"HEY, USUMAKI!!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. Someone had called his name. But when he turned, no one was there.

Now Naruto was cautious. Slowly, he turned back around and continued walking, until…

"WHAT, YOU JUST GONNA WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT??? I _KNEW_ YOU WERE A COWARD!" Now Naruto was mad. Turing around, he shouted—

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING ABOUT? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD? SHOW YOUR FACE!!!!!!!" Naruto was fuming. Whoever was calling _him_ a coward was sure in for it.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. Backing away, Naruto closed his eyes, coughing at all the sudden smoke. Tripping, Naruto tumbled to the ground, completely bewildered at what was going on.

"What--?" Naruto stuttered. Still on his hands and knees, Naruto looked around frantically. "Where are you?!"

"Hmph. Are you _that_ stupid? I expected more from someone possessed by a _Kyuubi_".

Now Naruto was really, _really_ mad.

"SHOW YOUR FACE!!!"

"Are you blind too??? Look around, you idiot and you might see me!" Naruto looked left and right, but still saw nothing. Looking down, however, he noticed something white and shiny on the ground… he decided to pick it up.

But when he moved in to grab whatever it was, he realized- the thing was moving!!!

Toward his foot!!!

Before he could say anything, white mass of fur bit his toe so hard it bled.

"OWWWWWWW!!" Naruto screeched, stepping farther back, trying to shake it off.

Suddenly the white mass of fur jumped up onto Naruto wrist and began to bite into his thumb, though not as hard.

"Huh??" Naruto said, still hopping on his foot, trying to stop the bleeding. "What the--?"

Naruto stopped hopping. The thing that had bitten his foot… and was now clinging to his thumb, was nothing other than…

A HAMSTER!!!

A hitai-ate wearing hamster that could TALK and- for that matter- talk SMACK!

Naruto was dumb-founded. He couldn't _believe_ it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. He had seen talking dogs, turtles, frogs, toads… but a talking _HAMSTER _was ridiculous!!!

And now it was… smirking??!!!

"Hmph," the hamster began, now releasing his finger, "You really are stupid. By the way, my name is Chibi."

"I'm—"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know, I KNOW… did you not hear me calling out your name like 10 seconds ago? Or are you stupid, blind, and _deaf_? I wouldn't doubt it."

Naruto still couldn't bring himself to speak.

"So, you got nuthin' to say, huh? Well then, I get I better get down business."

With that, Chibi hopped off of Naruto's hand and onto the path, where he then pointed an accusing finger at Naruto and screamed—

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

"Uhhh… w-…w-…wrong…sho-…show…"

Chibi, still pointing at Naruto, replied "Oh… then… in _that_ case…

AN AGNIKAI! AT SUNSET!"

Now Naruto was the one making the comments. "And to think you called _me_ an idiot…"

Chibi looked exasperated. "WELL, if you don't do agnikai's… or showdowns… how _do_ you battle?"

"I don't know… we just… fight whenever we want, I guess…" Naruto said, still stuttering.

Chibi rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. Whatever. BE that way." Then, to Naruto's amazement, Chibi got into position for—NO! It can't be!

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Chibi screamed. Suddenly the ground was covered with hundreds- possibly _thousands_- of hamsters! Naruto knew he had to react fast- this hamster was NUTS!

"CHARGE!" All the Chibi's roared at once, and began heading for Naruto!

"Humph. Even a dumb hamster like you can't resist my signature jutsu!"

"And what would that be, you yellow-haired freak?"

"Harem no jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Suddenly thousands of clones appeared- all in the form of attractive teenage girls. Naruto had used this technique many times before and it had always stunned the enemy. But just as he was about to gloat this, he noticed that the hamsters weren't affected in the least. In fact, they looked pretty… bored!!!

"Hey! Wha-wha-whats going on??!! That technique _always_ works!!!" Naruto was completely bewildered.

"HA! _You _ARE a dunce!" All the Chibi's smirked in unison. "Human females don't affect us at all, you idiot!!!"

Suddenly a burst of random genius hit Naruto. Sure, _human_ girls won't work… but what about hamster girls?

Naruto smiled an evil smile. The Chibi's scowled. "What's wrong, idiot? Scared?"

Naruto straightened and assumed position. "Not at all! _Hamster Ninja Harem no Jutsu!_"

Suddenly, all the teenage girls turned into hamster females (really good looking ones, too)!!!!

"Wha-… Wha—what is this???" the Chibi's tried to turn away…but just couldn't. "This is… just an illusion! Heh… heh… you… you can't fool us!" They didn't sound too convinced.

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked again. "Now, time to get down to business!"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto roared once more.

All the Chibi's coward in fear at their new opponents, and continued trying to look away from his ingenious distraction. Suddenly, the original Chibi called back his clones, and with that they all 'poofed away'.

"YOU-…Y-Y-Y-YOU WIN!" Chibi screamed. "You are a formidable opponent, Uzumaki! I won't forget this fight, but instead, will learn from it to prepare for our next battle!" With another poof of smoke, Chibi vanished.

Naruto scowled. "That was stupid."


End file.
